Wild Crow and a Stupid Monkey
by MinSugaSuga
Summary: Misaki and Saruhiko got into another fight but this time, they take it too far and it leaves one of them dead and the other full of grief. What does the one with grief do with his life now? will there ever be a way to be reunited with the person he killed? Saruhiko x Misaki. Yaoi, Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN K OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!** If I did...Mikoto wouldn't have died in the anime...

* * *

It was a normal day for the residents of Shizume City, Japan. Everything was perfect and fine for everyone but not for these two young men. They were friends turned enemies, Saruhiko Fushimi, an ex-HOMRA member and current Scepter 4 member, and Misaki Yata, HOMRA member. Those two, that very day, met up and fought in a street no one ever used anymore. They exchanged blows and dodged the others attacks if they could. They both deep in their hearts knew they loved the other but due to their stubbornness and cowardness in confessing to the other, they fought. For more reasons than one.

Saruhiko swings his sword at Misaki rapidly with the other dodging and blocking the dark blue haired man's attacks the best he could. Somehow today, Saruhiko had the upperhand which Misaki found hard for him to believe. The Blue Clan member slashed at Red Clan member's stomach, forcing the shorter male to move backwards to avoid being hit. The taller male took the chance to take one of his knives and throw it at the other. Misaki, noticing the knife at the last second was about to move his head out of the way from gaining fatal damage; but got a nasty cut on the right side of his forehead. Blood slid down his face blocking his eye sight momentarily.

Saruhiko took this as an advantage and swung his sword at him again, causing the chestnut haired male to move backwards and miss stepped falling backwards hitting the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Saruhiko took the advantage and aimed to stab Misaki directly into the chest with his sword thinking that he would be able to dodge that attack. Misaki, was quickly trying to recover from having the wind knocked out of him, didn't see the blade coming down on his chest and was stabbed. Two pairs of eyes widen in shock and surprise for two different reasons. Misaki lifted his head up to stare at where the blade had entered him, "D...Directly...into...my...chest...heh.."

He coughs up blood, it slowly slides out of the corners of his mouth as his gaze went from the blade to its owner. Saruhiko's eyes were wide as he gripped the handle tighter and fell to his knees straddling the dying male. Saruhiko couldn't process what he just did and what's happening as he looked down at his ex best friend and secret crush, tears falling from his eyes. Misaki smiles slightly, more blood trickling from the corners of his mouth and as the blood spread out on the ground surrounding his body.

"Heh..." He stares at his ex-best friend, "Y.. You're... crying...Why...the hell...are you crying..?"

Saruhiko could only stare, tears falling from his eyes at the chestnut haired male, "That's a secret..."

Misaki merely smiled a sorrowful and pained smile," I'm..dying and...you won't...tell me...why?..." He chuckles quiet and humorlessly to himself, "That...seems ...like... you.."

"W-What can I say?" Saruhiko sobbed out quietly, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Anything...Baka.." He replied back in pain, blinking a few times to try and get rid of the black dots in his vision as he coughs up blood.

Letting out a weak laugh, Saruhiko comments, "...I never wanted you to actually die..."

Misaki reaches out with a blood-coated hand and touches gently touches Saruhiko's cheek, feeling his body grow numb as darkness seeped into his vision, "I... guess... I wasn't... fast... enough... to dodge... you... attack.."

Saruhiko's eyes widen a bit and held onto the dying HOMRA member's bloody hand against his cheek. "Misaki..." he cried out quietly, his tears mixing with the others blood.

Tears swell up in Misaki's eyes before sliding down his cheeks overflowing as he let out a small sob, his vision turning blurry and darker, "Gomen... Saruhiko.. Gomen..."

"I should be saying that to you..." Saruhiko replies, tears flowing down his cheeks as he looks on helpless at him.

Misaki shakes his head slightly smiling slightly, "No... It's... my... fault... I... pushed... you... away..so... many... times... you... only... wanted... to be... near... me... look... at... what... I... caused... Gomenasai... Saruhiko... Aishiteru..." His eyes slowly fall shut, his body becoming limp as his life fades away. 

* * *

This is based off a role-play I did when someone else online. I was Misaki and he was Saruhiko. So yeah. Review, Favorite, Follow, Do what you want to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN K OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!** If I did...Mikoto wouldn't have died in the anime...And all my yaoi ships would come true.

* * *

**RECAP**

"I should be saying that to you..." Saruhiko replies, tears flowing down his cheeks as he looks on helpless at him.

Misaki shakes his head slightly smiling slightly, "No... It's... my... fault... I... pushed... you... away..so... many... times... you... only... wanted... to be... near... me... look... at... what... I... caused... Gomenasai... Saruhiko... Aishiteru..." His eyes slowly fall shut, his body becoming limp as his life fades away.

**Back to the Story**

Saruhiko's eyes widen seeing Misaki die and held his body close to his chest, sobs escaping him. He wished over and over that this never happened and Misaki was still alive but he knew it would never come true. Suddenly something or rather someone appears behind Saruhiko. Dressed in white, large pure white wings on the person..no.. being's back and a smile on its face. The being, an angel, moved closer to the grieving young man and gently hugged him. Saruhiko froze feeling someone hugging him and gently lowered the body of his dearest friend and love of his life.

The angel merely hugged the other tighter saying in a gentle and soft voice, "..Saruhiko.."

Said male's eyes widen in shock hearing his name called by the familiar voice that came from the person who just died in front of him merely a few seconds ago. "M... Misa.. ki?..." He questioned softly not believing that the newly born angel called his name.

The said angel laughed quietly, sounding like small bells, "Yeah, you monkey. It's me." He smiled in amusement saying, "Don't go saying you're turning crazy. You're not."

The dark blue haired man smiled a gentle happy smile glad to be able to hear the one he loved the most again, "Misaki..." His smile turned sad and guilty, "I... never meant for this... any of this .. to happen.."

Misaki, seeing the change in his smile, kissed his cheek gently to make him happy again. It worked and Saruhiko's gentle and happy smile came back. "I know you never meant this to happen... But it's my fault not yours.." the chestnut haired angel told him.

Confused and lost on how it wasn't his fault, Saruhiko questioned the angel, "H-How?" before falling silent.

The now angel HOMRA member slide his fingers through the others soft dark blue locks gently, "How what? My fault or how you can hear and feel me?"

The other looked at him and automatically says, "Both."

The angel closed his eyes in thought humming slightly to himself," Hmm..." He reopened them a few seconds later and answers sad and guilty, "I kept pretending to hate you.. Never returning your feelings... It hurt me doing that.." His arms tightened around Saruhiko, "But I was so mad and hurt at what you did...I pushed you away and fought with you constantly when.. I just wanted to be near you again..." He laughs slightly to himself, "I'm an idiot... And the reason why you can hear and feel me.. can't you tell... Or have you gone stupid Saru baka." He finished teasingly as he laid his head on the taller male's shoulder.

Saruhiko shook his head laughing a bit, "Gomen. Gomen. I haven't gotten any dumber."

Misaki smiles and kisses the other's cheek blushing making Saruhiko smile. Saruhiko's smile grows a bit hearing Misaki saying, "Good."

Misaki got up and gently grabs the Blue's hand pulling him onto his feet, " Come on Saruhiko..." Said male let himself be pulled to his feet by the angel and curious what the angel was planning on doing.

The angel laughs weakly smiling, "I guess you can't see me.. This is enough though..." He looks at Saruhiko's appearance in thought, "We need to change your clothes... I don't think you want to be in those clothes anymore since they're..." He trails off not wanting to finish but Saruhiko understood what he was going to say.

Wanting to distract Misaki a bit, he spoke with a small sigh, "Yeah, I can't really go back to headquarters like this to change clothes. The blood will attract too much unneeded attention." He suddenly thought out Mikoto, the Red King of HOMRA. He knew damn well that his betrayal didn't bother him but finding out that _he_ killed _Misaki_, he would blow up the city in his anger.

Misaki, being an angel, was able to read what Saruhiko thought and frowned," Saruhiko... Just tell Mikoto-san what happened... He won't hurt you if you just explain it to him.. Mikoto-san is reasonable.."

Saruhiko, being stubborn and not seeing the point why he should go back to HOMRA, countered Misaki's reasoning with a statement and question, "It'll be pathetic if I show up there. What'll you think will happen when I show up in my bloody uniform?"

Wincing slightly noticing Saruhiko had a point but he quickly thought of an answer, "They would suspect the worse...and will try to kill you... But I'll protect you!"

Raising an eyebrow, Saruhiko curiously asked, "Can you do that? Like this?"

Misaki furrowed his eyebrows not knowing what he meant by 'Like this' before he finally realized it and lightly smacked himself in the head mentally insulting himself for being slow. He stated matter-of-factly, "I'm an angel... You'd be surprised on what I automatically know.." He twitches slightly, "It's most information I've gained in day in _years_."

Saruhiko chuckled amused by the last part of what he said before smiling, "Well... Looks like I'll be going to HOMRA bar then."

Misaki smiled happily looking at Saruhiko, "Good. I'll be with you as long as possible..."

Saruhiko and Misaki used the alleys ways and less crowded streets to get to HOMRA bar. It took about 30 minutes to get back at the bar when it could have been quicker but they tried to not let Saruhiko be seen covered in blood. They were able to get to the bar without being caught, to their relief. Misaki took Saruhiko's hand in his and gently squeezes it. Saruhiko looked to where he thought, and was right, Misaki was and smiled nervous. He looked at the bar entrance before walking up to it and grasps the door handle. He took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside HOMRA bar with Misaki close behind him. 

* * *

Ooo~ What will happen to Saruhiko? Will he be safe and protected by HOMRA again or will Mikoto throw him out onto the streets refusing to accept him back into the clan? Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review~


End file.
